İbn-i Abbas
Abbas bin Abdülmuttalip (Arapça: veya ; d. ? - ö. 652) İslam ın önemli bir şahsiyeti. Hz. Muhammed'in amcasıdır. Hz. Muhammed'den iki ya da üç yıl önce doğduğu kabul edilir. İlk gençlik yıllarından itibaren ticaretle uğraşmıştır. Maddi durumu iyi olduğu için, hacılara su dağıtma (Sikaye) ve onlara ziyafet verme (Rifade) görevlerini kardeşi Ebu Talib'den devralan Abbas, ayrıca ona maddi destek sağlamak maksadıyla oğlu Cafer'in bakımını da üstlenmiştir. Başta Müslümanlığı kabul etmeyen ancak karşı da çıkmayan Abbas Bin Abdülmuttalip, Bedir Savaşı'nda Mekkeliler'in safında çarpışıp tutsak düştü ve fidye ödeyerek kurtuldu. Daha sonra Mekke'de kalarak, Mekkeliler'in savaş planlarını peygambere bildirdi. Mekke'nin fethi hazırlıkları sırasında Müslüman olduğunu açığa vurmuştur. Peygambere para yardımında bulunup, bazı seferlerine katıldı. On üç çocuğu olmuştur, Abbasi halifeleri oğlu Abdullah'ın soyundan gelir. =WP= ‘Abbas ibn ‘Abd al-Muttalib ( ) (c. 566 – c. 653 CE) was a paternal uncle and Sahabi (companion) of Muhammad, only a few years older than the prophet. A wealthy merchant, during the early years of Islam he protected Muhammad while he was in Makka, but only became a convert after the Battle of Badr in 2 AH. His descendants founded the Abbassid caliphate in 750 C.E. Early years Abbas was one of the youngest brothers of Muhammad's father Abd Allah ibn Abd al Muttalib, born only a few years before his nephew Muhammad (570 - 632 CE). He became a wealthy merchant in Makka. During the early years while the Muslim religion was gaining adherents, Abbas provided protection to his kinsman but did not adopt the faith. However, shortly before the fall of Makka he turned away from the Quraysh rulers and gave his support to Mohammad. He married Lubaba bint al-Harith (Arabic: لبابة بنت الحارث‎) also known as Umm al-Fadl. Umm al-Fadl claimed to be the second woman to convert to Islam, the same day as her close friend Khadijah bint Khuwaylid, the first wife of Muhammad. Umm al-Fadl 's traditions of the Prophet appear in all canonical collections of hadiths. She showed her piety by supernumerary fasting, and by attacking Abu Lahab, the enemy of the Muslims, with a tent pole. He was the father of Abdullah ibn Abbas and Fadl ibn Abbas. Acceptance of Islam Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib was captured during the battle of Badr and accepted Islam just before the fall of Makka, 20 years after his wife. al-Abbas was a big man and his captor Abu'l-Yasar was a slightly built man. The Prophet asked Abu'l Yasar how he managed the capture, and he said he was assisted by a person whom he described and whom Muhammad identified as a noble angel. Muhammad allowed al-Abbas to ransom himself and his nephew. The Prophet then named him "last of the refugees" (Muhajirun), which entitled him to the proceeds of the spoils of the war. He was given the right to provide Zamzam water to pilgrims, which right was passed down to his descendants. in some traditions it is said that he was the father of abdullah, obeydullah and qasm. Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib is buried at the Jannatul Baqee' cemetery in Madinah, Saudi Arabia. Descendants The Abbasid dynasty founded in 750 CE by Abu al-`Abbās `Abdu'llāh as-Saffāh claimed the title of caliph (literally "successor to the prophet") through their descent from Abbas's son Abdullah.Ira Lapidus. A History of Islamic Societies. Cambridge University Press. 2002 ISBN 0-521-77056-4 p.54 Many other families claim direct descent from Abbas, including the Kalhora's of Sindh , the Berber Banu Abbas , and the modern-day Bawazir of YemenWeb Site of the Bawazir Abbasid Hashimite Family and Shaigiya and Ja'Alin of Sudan. and Dhund Abbasi who are found in these areas of Pakistan: Murree, Circle Bakote of Hazara region and Azad Kashmir. See also *Sunni view of the Sahaba References Category:Male Sahaba Category:Converts to Islam Category:Arab people Category:566 births Category:653 deaths Category:Family of Muhammad =Sözlükte Abbas = :1 Kaşlarını çatan kimse :2 "Yola çıkacak kimse" anlamındaki Abbas yolcu deyiminde geçen bir söz. : 'abbaas (kaşlarını çatan kimse, evcilleştirilmemiş aslan), abasa (kaş çattı, surat astı) : abus Abbas Ar. ¤abb¥s öz. a. “Yola çıkacak veya ölümü yaklaşan kimse” anlamlarındaki Abbas yolcu deyiminde geçen bir söz. Güncel Türkçe Sözlük Abbas Köken: Ar. Cinsiyet: Erkek 1. Aslan. 2. Sert, çatık kaşlı kimse. Kişi Adları Sözlüğü Wiktionary English Etymology From , from , the title of the eightieth sura of the Qur'an. Proper noun # # Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Japanese: * Ottoman Turkish: * Russian: * Turkish: Anagrams * ababs, babas =WP= Abbas, medieval Latin for "abbot", is an element in a number of place names in England and may refer to: Places * Abbas Combe, Somerset * Bradford Abbas, Dorset * Cerne Abbas, Dorset * Compton Abbas, Dorset * Itchen Abbas, Hampshire * Melbury Abbas, Dorset * Milton Abbas, Dorset * Winterbourne Abbas, Dorset * Abbas, Azerbaijan, in Shaki Rayon * Bandar Abbas, Iran People *Abbas ibn Ali (647 - 680), son of ‘Alī ibn Abī Tālib. *Abbas I of Persia (1557-1628), shah of Persia, known as King Abbas the Great. *Ferhat Abbas (1899–1985), political leader and first (provisional) President of Algeria *Mahmoud Abbas (born 1935) aka "Abu Mazen", President of the Palestinian National Authority (PNA) January 2005- January 2009, office disputed since January 2009 *Abbás Effendí - (`Abdu'l-Bahá) (1844-1921)' 2nd head of the Bahá'í Faith *Abbas (actor), a south Indian film actor. See also * Abbas (name), an Arabic surname and given name Abbas (Abbass, ) means "austere" in Arabic. (Austere: (1) severely simple in appearance. (2) strict, stern). People *‘Abbas ibn ‘Ali (647 - 680), son of ‘Alī ibn Abī Tālib. *‘Abbas ibn ‘Abd al-Muttalib (566 - 652), the uncle of Mohammed and forefather of the founder of the Abbasid Khalifate dynasty, who were the khalifs of Baghdad from 750 to 1258Chambers Biographical Dictionary, ISBN 0-550-18022-2, page 1 *Abbas Ibn Firnas *Abbas I of Egypt (1813-1854), known as Abbas Pasha. *Abbas II of Egypt (1874-1944), known as Abbas Hilmi. *Abbas I of Persia (1557-1628), shah of Persia, known as King Abbas the Great. *Abbas Mirza (1783-1833), leader of the Persian armies in the wars with Russia 1811-13 and 1826-28. Surname *Ali Asad Abbas (born 1976), United Arab Emirates cricketer *Ali Ismail Abbas (born c.1990), Iraqi juvenile double amputee, a casualty of the United States invasion of Iraq in 2003 *Athar Abbas, Pakistani army general *Bassim Abbas (born 1982), Iraqi footballer *Bonfoh Abbass (born 1948), former interim president of Togo *Ferhat Abbas (1899–1985), political leader and first (provisional) President of Algeria *Ghulam Abbas (writer) (1909-1982), Pakistani writer *Ghulam Abbas (cricketer) (born 1947), Pakistani cricketer *Hiam Abbass (born 1960), Palestinian actress *Hisham Abbas (born 1963), Egyptian musician *Imad Abbas (died 2004), Palestinian militant *Imran Abbas (born 1978), Pakistani cricketer *Jesus Barabbas (Son of Abbas), Jewish rebel leader *Jhangir Abbas (born 1970), English cricketer *Khodayyir Abbas, Iraq government official *Khwaja Ahmad Abbas (1914-1987), an Indian film director, Novelist, screenwriter, and a journalist. *Mahmoud Abbas (born 1935) aka "Abu Mazen", President of the Palestinian National Authority (PNA) January 2005- January 2009, office disputed since January 2009 *Mohsin Abbas (born 1974), Pakistani journalist *Nabeel Abbas (born 1986), Iraqi footballer *Nader Sufyan Abbas (born 1975), Bulgarian-Qatari weightlifter *Nasir Abbas, Malaysian militant *Qaiser Abbas (born 1982), Pakistani cricketer *Roshan Abbas, Indian television and radio host *Sohail Abbas (born 1977), Pakistani field hockey player *Tahir Abbas (born 1970), social scientist *Wael Abbas, Egyptian human rights activist *Yunis Khatayer Abbas, Iraqi journalist *Yusef Abbas, Chinese extrajudicial prisoner of the United States *Zaheer Abbas (born 1947), Pakistani cricketer People with the Kunya Abbas * Abu Abbas (1948–2004) known also as "Muhammad Zaidan", founder of the Palestine Liberation Front (PLF) organization References Ayrıca bakınız * Abbasiler ar:العباس بن عبد المطلب ca:Abbàs ibn Abd-al-Múttalib cs:Al-Abbás de:Al-ʿAbbās ibn ʿAbd al-Muttalib en:‘Abbas ibn ‘Abd al-Muttalib fr:Al-Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib gl:Al-Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib he:אל-עבאס id:Abbas bin Abdul-Muththalib it:Al-Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib nl:Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib pl:Abbas pt:Abbas ru:Аббас ибн Абд аль-Мутталиб simple:Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib sv:Abbas th:อับบาซ อิบุน อับดุบมุฏเฏาะลิบ ur:عباس بن عبدالمطلب zh:阿拔斯·本·阿卜杜勒-穆塔利卜·本·哈希姆 Category:Surnames Category:Arabic masculine given names Category:Arabic-language surnames Category:Iranian given names Kategori:Doğum tarihi bilinmeyenler Kategori:652 yılında ölenler Kategori:Sahabe Kategori:Müslüman olanlar